ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Devolve To Evolve
Devolve To Evolve is the fourth episode of Ben 10: De-Evolution. This episode is written by ET. Summary After Ben is attacked by an Opeernius he attempts to deliberately zap it with a devolve beam but accidentally evolves it. After it chases him he becomes Devolved Echo Echo. Later on he battles it as Devolved Humongousaur and manages to successfully devolve it. After Ben times out he becomes devolved Ripjaws and the underwater chase is on to defeat the now devolve Opeernius. Plot It had been a rainy fortnight and the team were going for a drive, just to get out of their houses. Ben needed to stop so that he could pee. When he ran out he felt goo dripping on him. He looked up and saw an Opeernius (Hopefull's Species) watching him. Ben quickly zipped up shouting "Perve!" and he transformed into Echo Echo. The Opeernius jumped down and tried to engulf Ben in his goo, but as Echo Echo he quickly shot it away with a sonic screech. Ben began thinking. 'Hopefull's species is crap enough on it's own, what about when it is devolved?' He began tampering with the watch so that he could deliberately shoot out a devolve beam. While he tampered the Opeernius quickly attacked him. "Hmm, you aren't as bad as the rest of your species" Ben muttered. "I am a rogue" it quickly answered. Ben continued tampering until finally, it shot out a beam. But this beam wasn't the regular, orange devolve beam. It was green. Ben looked up from his chest and saw the Opeernius slowly growing and becoming blue. "It's evolving..." Ben gasped. He quickly hit the symbol on his chest in anger. "Stupid watch, when I want you to evolve, you devolve but when I want you to actually devolve you evolve! Hmph!" The watched had a delayed reaction from the whack and began devolving Ben. "Oh great. Devolved Echo Echo!" He shouted. He quickly looked over at the Opeernius, it was still evolving. He ran to Gwen and Kevin and shouted "Rogue Hopefull after me! Run!" They were fast to react, Kevin quickly accelerated and off they went. "Great, just leave me" Ben muttered. He looked behind him and saw that the Opeernius was evolved, then he ran. As he ran he tried duplicating. Another MP3-like alien jumped out of him, just as obnoxious and loud, then another jumped out of the clone. He tried to duplicate again. "Great, three clones, no powers... I am still the best!" Then he looked down into the floor. It was a gutter. "Quick, one of you guy's lie on your back and we can surf you down!" None of the other two agreed. They were both too up themselves to give a damn. "Fine, all of us surf down ourselves!" Ben quickly jumped onto his belly and slid down the gutters. The other two hesitated, then followed. "Guys, rub your hands along the bottom of the gutter, it has some slippery gunk on it, rub it over yourselves" Again they complained because they were too good to rub gunk onto themselves, so Ben did it and began surfing through the water faster. As Ben surfed down he felt a slight pain and then shortly after, he felt another. "What was that?" He looked back and saw the evolved Opeernius flying after him at top speed. He was still about 50 metres away but Ben began getting nervous, it had killed his clones. The Opeernius got down into the gutter and rubbed on the water. Ben rubbed more gunk over himself and put his hands by his body. Then, he couldn't hear the Evolved Opeernius following him. He looked back and saw that he had shot out electricity and electrocuted it. Ben quickly sped up and found himself falling into a drain. He cloned himself and the three helped navigate to find his way out. The three devolved Echo Echo clones made a ladder out of themselves as they climbed out of a drain. They got out and were talking extremely loudly and annoyingly, but that was their instinct. Then they heard tires screeching as Kevin and Gwen drove around from the corner. The three quickly jumped into the gutter and surfed back to the drain. One clone grabbed onto part of the drain, then the next grabbed his feet, then Ben grabbed his feet. The top clone was beginning to slip and as he did, a new clone appeared from him and that one grabbed onto the drain. "Wow, so I can only clone three times but then you guys can clone three times?" Ben asked. The clones all smiled. Ben asked for someone to check out what was going on outside. "It's the team!" the clone reported back. Ben smiled and quickly absorbed them all, sliding upwards. He climbed out of the grills and called out to get the attention of his two team mates, it wasn't too hard with his loud voice though. They looked over to him and Kevin picked him up. "Let's get going" he told Ben. With that they got into the car and drove off. Kevin nearly stopped the car to chuck Ben our a few times because he kept duplicating and playing around. "Okay, let's get inside and try to figure out where that Opeernius thingo would have gone" Kevin said when they got to his house. Ben had finally reverted as they travelled along. "Okay, let's put all the facts together" Kevin said when they sat down. "Gwen and I saw him flying off behind us then turning almost instantly to chase you guys. What did you see, Ben?" "Well, after you guys left without me, thank you very much by the way, I cloned. I tried to convince one of my clones to act as a surfboard down the gutters but they were so up themselves they wouldn't. After I decided to slide down on my stomach they copied, I found slippery gunk on the gutters and rubbed it over myself and they got killed because they were too slow, then we went through the drains" Ben said. Kevin nodded and grinned. "We know where to check first" He said and he walked out looking smug. Ben complained that he kept getting ditched and then he followed Kevin out with Gwen right behind him. They were back in Kevin's car when Ben finally asked, "where are we going?" "There's a secret island hidden in the drains filled with a whole bunch of aliens. The Hopefull alien is probably there. He will probably have killed everyone there if we don't gain anymore speed, but I am going as fast as I can and it is all up hill from here" Kevin told the two. "No problemo" Ben said. He transformed into Upgrade and merged with the car. "This is exactly what we need" Kevin said, thanking Ben. The team zoomed off. They reached a big man hole and Kevin stopped. He ordered the two out of the car and pressed a few buttons, his car turned intangible and it phased through the floor. Gwen and Upgrade then had to climb down. When they got down there Kevin hid his car. "Let's go, I will lead the way" He told them. Ben transformed into Humongousaur and followed. As they waddled on, Ben began complaining. "Man, I'm a dinosaur with weak legs. This sucks. My legs hurt, I wanna rest. Give us a break Kevin" he continued complaining. Then his face lightened up. "This new De-Ultimiser has some perks..." He pressed the symbol and began devolving into an egg. Out of the egg came a muffled noise, him announcing his name. He began rolling around, much faster, smoother and less painful than walking. After a while, Kevin cracked. "Alright, Tennyson. Turn back! You don't deserve to be able to roll around while Gwen and I have to walk along!" He shouted, adding in a few swears. "Kevin, calm down" Gwen said. Just then she made a mana platform with seats that could glide through air. The platform was also telekinesis and would take commands by thought. Kevin laughed and raspberried Ben. The team finally arrived. What they saw was horrific. Alien bodies everywhere. At one point Gwen even found a Vulpimancer pup and broke down. Then, the Evolved Opeernius glided out. Gwen and Kevin began fighting it just as Ben began hatching. First came his two legs... then another two. Ben began freaking out. 'Why do I have four legs? Why can't I finish hatching?' he thought as he ran around hitting things. Finally, he decided he wanted to break his head out. He leaned forwards and charged as fast as he could, as hard as he could. Just as he got to a wall to bang his head out, it hatched itself out. Ben managed to knock himself out on the wall as the rest of the team fought the villain. When Ben finally regained consciousness, he had completely hatched. He was in his Brachiosaurus form. Gwen and Kevin were struggling to keep up with the alien and he had to step in. He put his head down, began kicking his feet into the floor and charged. The Opeernius didn't see it coming. Ben launched himself high into the air and tackled it down. He began biting it and punching it. Then came his most unseen attack, he shot a blast from his hand. Ben stopped fighting for a second and looked at his fist. It was shimering. Ben giggled and began shooting beams into the Opeernius' face until finally, it fought back. It shot goo into Ben's face and flew off. The team quickly piled into Kevin's car. "Ben, what's with the Brachiosaur? I thought you turned into a t-rex?" Gwen asked. "Must be two different versions, like how some Ripjaw eggs hatch into Piranhas some sharks..." Ben considered. They found the Opeernius at a river, it had devolved into it's regular form. Ben jumped out of the car, tumbling and jumping at him but reverting in the process. Ben got caught inside the Opeernius and it began to enter the water. Ben quickly tampered with the De-Ultimiser and it shot out another beam. This time, Ben had been successful in shooting an orange devolve beam. The Opeernius began shrinking and became a blob-fish (google it). Ben picked it up but it slithered through his hands and dropped into the water, then it swam off, deep into the ocean with great speed. The effects of shooting a devolve beam caused the watch to glitch and it recharged almost instantly. Ben quickly stripped down to his skivvies and dived in. He swam after the fish until his lungs couldn't take it any longer. He quickly became Ripjaws and began searching. After searching for five minutes with no results he decided to take evasive action. He remembered that devolved Ripjaws was caviar which was useless until the eggs began hatching and releasing atleast a hundred different sharks and piranhas. He quickly devolved and just sank further as eggs and a biscuit. After another five minutes, an egg hatched. Luckily, Ben had control of this egg, it was a shark. He swam around and ripped open all the other eggs, revealing sharks and piranhas. He instructed them all to find and kill every blobfish they can. Then they left. On the surface, Kevin noticed the orange light that was Ben devolving. "Tennyson! That devolve beam is only temporary, remember?" He shouted at himself. Back under water, Ben was still searching when he saw something slimy duck into a crevise. He swam to it and took a large chomp. Out of the crack came the Opeernius and it swam off. Ben chased it for a while until it finally gave up. Ben quickly took a large bite and gulped it down in one go. Ben quickly swam to the surface and let Gwen and Kevin know he had dealt with it. Ben swam in circles until the de-evolution wore off and he reverted to normal. In his human form, he felt funny. Then he threw up and a browny-green bit of slime came out. It began growing but Gwen quickly put a mana ball over it to contain it. Kevin found a plumbers gadget in his car, it was a special syringe used to suck up liquid aliens. He stuck the syringe into the mana ball and sucked up the Opeernius. "Finally, it's over" Ben said as he redressed himself. He quickly jumped into the back seat of Kevin's car when he had redressed and fell asleep almost instantly. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Opeernius Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Devolved Echo Echo *Upgrade *Humongousaur *Devolved Humongousaur *Ripjaws *Devolved Ripjaws Trivia *TBA Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: De-Evolution